


Attack of the ping pong duelists

by Xephonia



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V, Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: crack? lol, dont take this seriously, im just sad because episode 96 was cancelled for ping pong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 00:15:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6215926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xephonia/pseuds/Xephonia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuuya is gonna have his duel with Jack, but not today. (Set between episodes 95 and 96, it's a reference to episode 96 being postponed thanks to ping pong)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Attack of the ping pong duelists

It was time to duel with a smile on his face. Yuuya was determined.

He had found the courage to accept Jack's wordless challenge, delivered by Sam to whom he still felt grateful.

He had known that this day would come, had known that it was inevitable.

In fact, Yuuya had wanted it.

There was a strong desire inside him, a desire to do what he had failed to do before:

To reinvent himself through his duels.

Everyone had been convinced that his discovery of the pendulum summon had meant that he had grown; that he was a different person now.

That he was capable of being Sakaki Yuushou now.

Yuuya felt - somewhere, eerily, in the back of his mind - that something was wrong with that.

He didn't know whether it was the fact that he was not like his father yet, or whether it was desiring to be like his father at all.

But he had decided already; there was no going back now.

He would fight and he would smile.

For Yuzu, and for the entertainment dueling that they had grown up believing in.

But somehow, Yuuya felt like he had forgotten something.

Apparently, his D-Wheel had not forgotten itself though, as he found it where it had been for last tournament matches as well.

"Finally it's time for the great moment!" He heard Melissa Claire shout as he exchanged glances with Jack, feeling the king's pressure towering over him.

"Finally, it's time for the duel between my, our, everyone's king, JACK ATLAS..." The city applauded for Jack, and while Yuuya had expected it, it still shook the courage that he had. He gulped and thought of his pendulum.

"And of course our unexpected finalist, Sakaki Yuuya!" Yuuya received some applause as well, but not as much as Jack had, of course.

Yuuya was aware.

He had been defeated by Jack already, the city was expecting his loss.

But he would not give up his entertainment duels. He would find out what he had actually lost. What he truly wanted.

"It's time to --- Wait, what's going on?!" Melissa Claire pointed to the sky, and so everyone looked up to see... four hang gliders.

"What is this?!" Melissa Claire demanded again, and Jack gave the hang gliders a dismissive glance.

"This duel will be postponed." A male voice announced as the cloaked figure it belonged to reached the ground. He quickly removed the cloak, revealing his green eyes and brown hair.

Another, much taller and more muscular man - lacking a cloak - landed next to the one who had just spoken. "Alit is right. We will hold the finals of our dueling ping pong tag team tournament here."

The two other figures reached the ground now, too, simultaneously removing their cloaks to reveal a grey-haired teenager with glasses and a blonde, long-haired man with red tattoos.

"That title still sounds ridiculous," the blonde said as he pulled out a table tennis racket and a table tennis ball. At the same time, his duel disk manifested around his arm.

"Is this really such a good idea, Mizael?" The grey-haired seemed doubtful about the idea of canceling another, obviously dueling, tournament for their own selfish purposes.

"It's not like we can do it in Heartland, can we?" The one called Alit replied instead, shrugging. "We won't take long to beat you and Mizael after all, Durbe."

"You'll become food for my Tachyon Dragon." Mizael hissed, but the anticipation for the duel was visible in his eyes.

Yuuya somehow felt his world crumble. More than it had already.

This was his great duel, right? 

The duel that would change everything, right?

Why was it being interrupted by ping-pong?

Jack seemed disgusted by the situation, and he was about to open his mouth when suddenly, a helicopter, definitely not from the Synchro dimension, appeared.

"JYAN JYAN!" An orange-haired boy whose bangs looked like Jack's shouted from the helicopter. "And your announcer for this last match of our tournament will be me, Vector!"

Yuuya was going to have his great day.

But not today.


End file.
